Gracias por pensar en mi
by savethedance
Summary: Santana y Brad sienten un cariño especial el uno por el otro, como si fueran padre e hija, aunque la Cheerio aún no se ha dado cuenta. En el momento en el que Santana se encuentra más hundida, Brad es el único capaz de ayudar a superar su tristeza.


**Gracias por pensar en mi.**

La cara de Santana reflejaba toda la tristeza que sentía. Estaba en la sala donde ensayaban con el Glee Club, solo quedaban ella, el piano y un dolor de cabeza terrible que le provocaba toda esa situación. Se había enfadado con Brittany porque esta no paraba de decir sandeces, y Santana perdió los papeles con ella y Britt se alejó de la situación lo más rápido posible, sin ni siquiera esperar el "perdón" de Santana, se encontraba realmente dolida por la situación. Santana nunca se había puesto de esa manera con Britt, nunca la trataba de esa manera, siempre la había apoyado y comprendido, pero en ese momento la sacó de quicio, aunque por su puesto Britt no sabía que tras el comportamiento de Santana había algo que no iba bien. Sus padres no se habían tomado demasiado bien que su hija estuviera saliendo con Brittany, con la que ellos llamaban "rubia sin cerebro" algo que la latina odiaba incluso más que la irritable voz de Rachel Berry.

Santana estaba completamente hundida, necesitaba disculparse con Brittany pero en ese momento no se podía mirar ni al espejo, esperaba que nadie la viera en ese estado porque sería aún más vergonzoso. Estaba en una silla, aguantándose la cabeza con las manos mientras la unida mirando al suelo, y por su puesto no pudo aguantar las terribles ganas de romper a llorar.

Justo en ese mismo instante, por la puerta pasaba Brad, despistado como siempre, pero atento en las pequeñas cosas, giró la cabeza cuando logró divisar a la latina que seguía encogida en la silla. Brad siempre había sentido especial cariño por Santana, incluso cuando ella lo trataba como un invisible. Lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta, y sin hacer el menor ruido se sentó en el piano. Santana enseguida escucho el sonido de uno de sus instrumentos favoritos, el piano de Brad.

- Brad, ahora no, por favor, sabes que me encanta el piano pero ahora no es un buen momento para escucharlo. – Santana volvió a su posición, volvió a sumergir la cabeza entre las piernas esperando a que Brad se levantara del banco y se fuera.

- Siempre es bueno escuchar un poco de buena música en los malos momentos, Santana. – la latina levantó de un golpe la mirada hacia Brad, en ese momento se esperaba todo menos que Brad le hablara.

- Vaya, parece que no eres mudo. – Esto parecía alegrar a Santana.

- Me gusta que sonrías, estás mucho más guapa. – la latina soltó una risotada, que se le pegó a Brad.

- Eres un buen tío, ¿Sabes? – Santana sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que tengas esa cara?

- Problemas con mis padres…. Y Brittany.

- Puedes contármelo… si quieres, claro. – Santana por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en Brad.

- Mis padres no aceptan mi relación con Britt… y me he portado fatal con ella, tenía la presión de mis padres encima, y no he tenido un buen momento con Britt, me ha dicho una de sus cosas, y en vez de apoyarla, le he dado la espalda… - Santana vuelve a hundirse al recordar el poco tacto que tuvo con Brittany.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con tus padres? Tú nunca eres así con Brittany, siempre la ayudas, estás a su lado, la apoyas, la escuchas, estás a tenta por si necesita algo y te portas como una magnifica novia. – Santana sentía algo raro en la conversación, al parecer, Brad la conocía muy bien, pero la latina decidió pasar de ese pensamiento y contarle la historia de sus padres.

- A ellos no les gusta Britt… dicen que es poco para mi, dicen que es estúpida, y que no se merece que la ayude tanto como lo hago…

Al oír esas palabras, Brad se acerca a la silla de Santana y coge una para sentarse, se sienta en frente de la latina y le coge las manos. La Cheerio derrama una lágrima y Brad le seca la cara con el dedo. Santana se siente muy cómoda con él, como si fuera su padre. Se da cuenta de que le tiene un gran cariño.

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija… ella murió cuando aún era muy joven… - Santana se quedó paralizada, no sabía que contestarle. – Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo. Era como tu, por fuera muy dura, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Tú no tienes que cambiar al amor de tu vida porque a tus padres no les guste, por el motivo que sea. Tú la has escogido a ella, y ella te ha escogido a ti y eso es lo que realmente importa. La quieres y ella te quiere, así que deja de perder el tiempo aquí llorando, y ve a buscarla, pídele perdón y quiérela tanto como lo haces siempre.

Santana borra la tristeza de su rostro y se levanta decidida de la silla.

- Muchas gracias… Brad, no te volveré a llamar "el del piano". – La latina le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

- De nada, Santana. – Brad le dedica otra sonrisa y le guiña el ojo.

**FIN**


End file.
